<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mechanical Lover by Plz_Kill_Meh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453750">Mechanical Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh'>Plz_Kill_Meh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Circus baby with a dick, F/F, Lemon, Lime, Rape/Non-con Elements, futanari circus baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Kill_Meh/pseuds/Plz_Kill_Meh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the accident 5 months ago, Y/N L/N has inclosed herself inside her house, pushing people away and going quiet. The only friend she hadn't pushed away was her child hood best friend, Tyler Holmes. <br/>Tyler helps Y/N get out of her house and get a job at the new child restaurant, Circus Baby's Pizza.<br/>There she'll meet the most stubborn asshole she ever meets, maybe falling a little hard for the machine. </p><p>A Futa! Circus Baby x Fem! Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brrring Brring Brrring</p><p>You groan from the noise of your house phone ringing. Your eyes felt glued together, from the lack of sleep you got from last night. Reluctantly, you sat up on your couch that you had fallen asleep on last night. The Tv was still on, that seemed to lull you to sleep after 2 am hit. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes as you stood up and walked over to the phone receiver. </p><p>Brrring Brring </p><p>You push the call button and put the phone near your ear. "Hello?" Your voiced croaked from the lack of talking. Sleep was clear in your voice. </p><p>"Took you long enough to answer!" Tyler said through the phone. You sigh heavily and walk to the kitchen in your house. </p><p>"What is it now?" You asked as you walk over to your refrigerator and open it, looking inside to find some time of food to call 'breakfast'. But finding nothing to your appetite. You close the fridge as you look in your cabinets. </p><p>"First off, did you sleep at all?" Tyler asked, his voice stern like a parent talking to their child as if they were in trouble. You mentally roll your eyes. </p><p>"Yes, a little. At least 3 or 4 hours..." you bluntly stated as you closed the cabinet door you were in front of. You could hear him sigh and mumble something under his breath as paper rustled in the phone. </p><p>"you need to start sleeping longer, Y/N..." He stated after awhile. "I know it hasn't been a great few months since the accident, but please, it'll do you some good," You scowl out the window of the kitchen, seeing someone walking their dog on the sidewalk. "Are you eating?" </p><p>"Finding something..." </p><p>"Well find faster cause I got you a job interview at that new kids restaurant," </p><p>You scowl at the floor. "What?"</p><p>"You need a job Y/N, I can't keep paying your bills and taxes. just take this c=job, you won't have to deal with people, or even children! Just meet me at the place at 8:30 pm. Got it?" </p><p>"Yes... yes I got it, I'll see you soon then..."</p><p>"See you soon," With that, Tyler hung up. You sighed heavily, groaning as you sat on the floor, bringing you legs close to your chest and held you face in your hands. </p><p>"Why.... why... why...." </p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>The building stood tall in front of you. The florescent lights of red, white, green, and blue shone bright in the dark parking lot. The sun was slightly still up in the sky, only being hidden behind the large building as it continued to sink into the earth. You were hesitant about walking into the building, you didn't know how to feel being out of the house. A few seconds past with you just staring at the mascot that was on the buildings huge sign; Circus Baby's Pizza. The clown girl looked childish, which would be reasonable since the restaurant was meant for children and childish teens. </p><p>A hand placed itself on your shoulder, making you jump and turn on your heel. You come face to face with Tyler. He gives a warm , apologetic smile to you. </p><p>"I'm so glad you came!" He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Let's not keep the manager waiting. Come now," Tyler gently held his hand on your back as he lead you inside the building. In the building, the first sense you had was the smell of Pizza and the loud noise of children yelling and screaming of joy. The lights were a bit bright inside for you and you slightly closed your eyes. Tyler helped navigate you to an office. Tyler knocked on it a few times before backing off. Out of the door, you heard rustling inside as someone came into the room, surprisingly from all the yelling and screaming of children and the arcade games blaring. </p><p>A man opened the door. He took a glance outside his door, before opening it with a smile on his face. "Ah! You must be Tyler Holmes and Y/N L/N! Come in, come in!" He moved out of the way for you both, Tyler gently pushing you to go into the room. "My name is Steve. It's nice to finally meet you both in person! Tyler has told me great things about you, Ms. L/N" He ushers you both to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk, as he sat in his own. You remained silent, giving Tyler a serious glare. But he didn't seem to notice. The two shook hands. Steve handed out his hand to shake your hand as well, but you refused to move at all to touch him, just giving him a expressionless face. Steve coughed, a bit uncomfortable, before leaning in his chair. </p><p>"well, let's get into business, shall we?" Steve looks at Tyler then to you. A warm, but serious smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You get to start tonight," Steve said as he showed you around the place. The place was closed, which was perfect time for cleaning and keeping everything in perfect working order. The place was a lot quieter, but the games still played the music that they were programed to play. He showed you the janitor closet. It was small with shelves full of cleaning supplies. The vacuum, broom and mop sat neatly behind things. "Here's the closet, this is where you'll go to get your cleaning supplies. If any of it runs out, let me know. Now here's some rules you should know. Stay away from the animatronics," He said with a stern voice. "Somethings sets them off when someone is near them after daylight hours. That's what happened to our last janitor," You stared blankly at him. </p><p>"Oh?" you question, raising a single eyebrow at him. Steve chuckles nervously and waved it off. </p><p>"Rule number 2, you can't leave the building until all rooms are spick and span. Costumers complain about it a lot," You nod. "Well, that's all we have, see you tomorrow night," With that, Steve grabs his coat and keys, leaving for the night. Leaving you alone. </p><p>You let out a heavy sigh, feeling your lungs loose tension. You stretched your arms before walking over to the janitor closet to get started on cleaning. </p><p> </p><p>you were cleaning the tables, kids really know how to make a mess. But you didn't mind, you had finished on of the many table and moved to the next. It was metal clattering to the floor which got you to stop cleaning. You looked in the direction of the noise. Not seeing much of anything, since the hall to the party rooms was dark. </p><p>You scowl to yourself and went back to cleaning. You then began to hear footsteps, they sounded human, but at the same time not.You stopped what you were doing, listening to the footsteps, hearing that they were coming this way. You felt a slight panic, and moved and hid behind the table you were cleaning. </p><p>You heard the footsteps come into the main room and stop. The figure looked feminine, even if it was a black figure. You couldn't see any of the features on the figure. You hear the female move around in the room, to the right side, so you moved to the left side of the table. Your breathing was slow a steady, quiet so the female can't hear you. </p><p>You hear her walk away, then nothing. You sigh to yourself. Slowly, you peaked out to see if she was gone. You couldn't see anyone, so you assumed she was. You stood up, brushing yourself off and grabbed the rag, but didn't since someone from behind grabbed your wrist and forcefully pushed you onto the table. </p><p>"Why hello there~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My my, what do we have here?" the female spoke, mostly to herself than you, you assumed. "A new toy, perhaps?" You struggle against the woman, only for her to lean her body against yours and tighten her grip on your wrists, making you whine in pain. You stopped you're struggling. "I can tell you're not like the 'others'," her warm velvet voice sending a shiver down your spine. </p><p>"Get off me!" you bark once you found your voice, struggling once more again. You hear the woman giggle.</p><p>"tch, tch, tch. Now now, no need to be violent," she whispered, not budging when you moved. You were starting to lose energy, and so you stopped your struggling, since it wasn't going to do anything for you now. "Awe~ is the wittle human tired?~" </p><p>"Shut up-" you say, struggling one last time, before stopping all together. You huff in irritation and discomfort. The woman hums, taking notice of you defeat. With a swift motion, she turns you around. </p><p>"You're a feisty one aren't you?" her sweet voice making your stomach Chern. You harshly look away from the woman, getting a scoff from the woman. You feel her grab your chin and force you to look at her. "Now now, don't be rude!" you glare at her, lowly growling. </p><p>"Let go of me!" you say, trying to get out of her grip again, only for her to tighten her grip around you, making you yelp in pain. </p><p>"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon, doll face,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>very short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything at the moment.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't remember blacking out, but some how you did. You found yourself in a dark, cold room. The floor felt like concrete, cold, smooth hard floor. It took awhile for your eyes to get adjusted to the dark, but soon you see a little better. The room seemed to have wires and tubes all over the place. The low hum of some sort of machine could be heard in the room as well. You rubbed the back of your head, feeling a weird pulsing pain there. Then it hit you. </p><p>"that bitch-" you said, shouting almost. The room was quiet and dark but you can see a thin line near the floor, you assume that's where the door was. Slowly, you got up, your legs wobbly a little bit. You wanted a few minutes until you felt the strength to walk. Slowly, you did. With your arms outstretched, you made your way to the door. bumping into stuff a long the way. You place your hands on the door, running them along it to find the door knob. You find it and twist it, finding it to be locked. Of course, why would it not be? You exhale loudly to yourself, wondering why your in this mess. But you knew why. Tyler, he was sick of your petty grief over the accident that happened months ago. But he can't blame you for shutting down, after all. But you knew that his kindness would run out sooner or later, you just didn't know how soon.</p><p>You sit down, your back leaning against the wall next to the door. You couldn't help but wonder why Tyler even stayed by your side. You wondered why he had stayed after you shut out the world. Your thoughts were interrupted by keys opening the door. You didn't stand up, or move. The door opened with a loud screech. The foot steps stopped in the door way. You can see the silhouette of a woman. The door seems to block you and the woman from seeing each other. In a swift moment, light flooded the room. You had closed your eyes from the sudden light. </p><p>"Ah, there you are~" the same voice of the woman from before. "Did ya sleep well?~" You open your eyes and scowl at the woman, getting a chuckle out of her. "Seems like you did~" she walks over to you, you scooting back, but realizing you can't. The woman grabs you by your left arm and pulls you to your feet. You struggle a little against her, but she had a firm grip on you. She dragged you out of the room. Upon looking around, you see yourself in a dim light hallway. The floor a checker pattern, and the walls a blue color. The woman dragged you into a well light room that held a circular table with chairs. It looked like a kitchen. She sets you down on one of the chairs. "hungry?" she asks as she goes over to the fridge. </p><p>"no," you say bluntly, a bit of an annoyance could be heard. </p><p>"hm, I doubt that. Come on, what would you like?~" The woman turns to you. At it was just now that you seem to actually look at her. She looked human, but mechanical all the same way. She had clown make-up, white face, red nose, rosy cheeks, red lips. Her hair was brought up into pigtails. Her green eyes an emerald green. </p><p>"I'm. Not. Hungry," you growl. She seemed to not be moved by your threatening tone. She merely sighs. </p><p>"you look like a twig, how can you not be hun-"</p><p>"Hey Baby, whatcha doing in here?" a males voice calls out, seemingly not noticing you. A pink and white mechanical fox walks into the room. Looking at the woman. She did look recognizable from the buildings sign. So she was Circus Baby. </p><p>"Nothing that should concern you," Baby says with a slight hiss to her voice. The fox looks in your direction finally taking notice of you. </p><p>"ah, I see, feeding your little toy now, are you?" The fox says. "Really, you should stop toying with the food," Food? what was this fox thing talking about? </p><p>"oh shut up, I can do whatever I want," Baby scowls at the fox guy. "Besides, it gives them some sort of seasoning that I like~" you think you could hear her purr as she said that. Making you shiver where you say. The fox guy rolls his eyes. </p><p>"at least don't let the other see her," the fox points at you. "The last one left Freddy heart broken, being so attached to the thing-" Baby rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. The fox turns to you. </p><p>"hope you lived a decent life, cause this shall be your last-" he says, walking to the exit of the kitchen. "names Foxy by the way-" with that he leaves. You hear Baby huff out, pulling up a chair for her to sit on herself. </p><p>"God, can he ever mind his own business-" You look at her. Wondering how you even got in this mess in the first place. </p><p>Not like you'll get out of the situation anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have been dragged everywhere by Baby. From room to room. Closets, small rooms, big rooms, Baby seemed to not be able to make up her mind.You e</p><p>ven so a white and pink bear with a blue rabbit as a hand, in one of the rooms. But Baby left before he could turn around to say 'Hi' to her. Baby opened yet another door, this time throwing you in and shutting the door behind her, locking it with a swift motion. You glared at her for throwing you into the room, but stopped when you see her give you a look you could't pin point. It made you uncomfortable and to loo away from her, you looked around the room. </p><p>The room consisted of of red. Red carpet, Red walls, Red bed-side lamp, Red bed sheets and comforter. Baby suddenly grabbed you by your shoulders, throwing you onto the bed. She crawled atop of you, pinning you where you were. You kicked and thrashed to try and get her off, to no avail.You soon became exhausted. You lay there with her onto of you, panting.She smirked. </p><p>"Aww~. The Human tired already? we're just getting started!~" Baby says in a flirtatious tone. Baby leans forward, you could feel her breath on your neck. It sent cold shivers down your spine. You knew somehow what she wanted and you didn't want it at all. You tried pushing her off of you again. Again, to no avail. "Stop resisting, you know deep down you want it~." You felt like cringing and anger began to boil within you. You had no need for sex or anything of such thing. It was a pointless pleasure you thought that only brought new life into this hunk of rock. But again, you never planed to have sex with anyone, not after your last lover 3 years ago. You had given up on love itself after him, all because you couldn't please him like he wanted. People like that disgusted you. You weren't a toy for someone else pleasure. You were still human. A pleasurable pain knocked you out of your thoughts. You could feel Baby's teeth sink into where your shoulder and neck connected. When she released her bite, you looked to see the harm she done to your delicate skin. A bruised bite mark had formed where she bit you, still wet from her saliva. </p><p>"y-you bit me!" you shouted at her, glaring up at her as your blood boiled and ran cold all at the same time. Baby giggled an innocent, but evil laugh. </p><p>"Of course, how else am I gonna show the others that you're my toy?~" baby cooed, leaning forward, towards your face this time. Again with they toy name. That name really makings your blood boil. You turn your face away from her, not wanting to even look at her. Baby forcefully pushes your face to look at her. "now that s not a polite way to act, specially around someone like me," her voiced darkened as she said the last words of her sentence. You felt disgusted and afraid. True, she was strong and dominonent and she could kill you on the spot. But you could care less. You had no reason to live, not after 'the incident'.</p><p>"Get off me!!" you shout out, kicked, pushing, and thrashing about again. You felt like crying, you felt like screaming, you felt like you wanted to live, but didn't have a good reason to do so. Your emotions were mixing together again and you didn't know how to cope with such a feeling. "get off, get off, get off, get off!!!" Baby had grabbed your wrists pinning them with one hand. </p><p>"now now, no need to be rational here. I just wanna have fun is all~" Baby began to unbutton your work shirt, gracefully with one hand. You began to panic again. You moved your arms to try and free one of them. With many attempts and you about to just give up. One became free. Nad in a blur and panic and rage, you whipped your hand at Baby.</p><p>S M A C K</p><p>The sound seemed to echo in the room, though it wasn't that. It was just in your head. Time seemed to have stopped. Baby's face was moved to the side from the impact of the hit. You hand tingled in slight pain, giving a weird sensation. Baby's grip was loose, so your freed your other hand and crawled backward away from Baby. She still hadn't moved when your back it the wall the bed was resting upon. </p><p>Slowly, Baby looked at you.</p><p>And the look she gave, made your blood run cold. Like ice. You gulped down your free as your tried your best to cover your bare chest. </p><p>In a swift motion, she charged at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You scrambled to the side, not even thinking. You fell of the bed, the hard floor hitting your elbows. You groan in pain, but only mentally. You scrambled to your feet and ran towards the door. You can hear Baby give a frustrated growl and you hear her get off the bed. You make it to the door and try to open it. In panic you had forgotten Baby even locked it. You let a silent panicked squeak under your breath and you pulled on the door knob. In a second, your head is slammed against the door. Your head begins to throb as a headache forms. </p><p>"You are one hell of a fighter" Baby said. She pressed herself against you so you couldn't move. "I like that~" you shivered from her words. </p><p>"Just let me go," you quietly whispered, exhausted from all this. </p><p>"Hm.. no. You're not like others," She places her head on your shoulder, stair at the door now. "you intrigue me. I might keep you awhile~"</p><p> </p><p>Baby had kept you in her room. She made sure to feed you and keep you clean from the showers they had. But after you had what you needed, she'd lock you in there. She made sure no one else came into the room. Even Foxy for that matter. But he'd sneak in when Baby was busy with whatever she had to do. Foxy became close to a friend for you, not as close with Tyler, but close enough for you to have conversations with him. With his snarky attitude, he was sweet and kind. He'd sneak snacks for you to eat, and before leaving making sure to take the plate, bowl, or garbage so Baby wouldn't know. </p><p>When Baby wasn't busy, she'd spend her free time with you. Sure she'd touch you, but you'd smack her hand away. You didn't want anyone touching you. At night, or at least you think its night, Baby would wrap her arms around you as she slept. It was hard for you to sleep, with her around you and the nightmares you'd get since... you shake your head as the memory of the dream fades from memory. you sit up. Baby's arm falls to your lap, but she continues to sleep. You sigh and rub your eyes. "looks like another sleepless night," you whisper to yourself. You look to the side and turn on the side lap that was by the bed and grabbed the book you have been reading, that Baby gave you to entertain yourself while she was busy, or when Foxy didn't sneakily visit. You opened to where you. left you book mark and began to read for the next few hours. </p><p> </p><p>"Come one, let us just have a little fun~" Baby insisted. She layed of the bed in front of you as you read your book. </p><p>"I told you no, now go," You spat, your tired head not wanting to deal with her nonsense today. Baby rolled her eyes and gave you a small glare. </p><p>"I'll have my fun sooner or later. Just a matter of time," She said as she got up off the bed and headed toward the door. "I'll be back, going to run a few errands," With that she left. Finally a moment to myself, you thought as you closed the book, making sure to put the bookmark in the place where you stopped. You set the book down, and just sat there. You clearly wanted to sleep, but you didn't want to relive the torture of a nightmare again. Foxy had noticed how you didn't sleep well when he visited. But he wouldn't press on what caused the nightmares. You wouldn't say anything further and change the subject anyways. You wished Tyler were here. He'd know what to do to help you sleep and not have the nightmares. </p><p>Tyler would sing you, your favorite lullaby that helped you sleep a dreamless dream. But whenever you did it remind you of H I M. You didn't want to, but it always did and it made you cry for the next 2 hours. you wished he was still here, you wished he didn't leave, you wished T H E Y were the ones dead instead of him. You wanted him back so that you didn't feel so hollow and empty. He was everything you needed to stay on this miserable Earth and now they taken him away and your happiness with it. You felt the tears crawling out of your eyes. You held your head in your hands and you stiffled sobs. </p><p>why... why did you leave me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for not updating<br/>I had a lot of things on my plate from quarantine and school and then family. but all is good now and I can resume this story for you all ^w^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for not updating. Ive been a little busy with school and moving into a new house. Along with remodeling it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You became bored.</p><p>You recently finished the book you were reading and Baby hadn't given you anything else to entertain yourself with. You wish she did, cause being in your head to entertain yourself was torture to you. </p><p>Baby seemed to be coming into her room more late than usual. She seemed always exhausted when she got there. Whatever job she had here, as a robot, really tired you out. And by god's surprise, you were a bit worried. </p><p>She would always fall asleep once her head hit her pillow, and you wouldnt hear anything out of her besides the sound of her sleeping. Foxy also seemed to have lost interest in hanging out with you, and you were slowly warming up to him. </p><p>No one else visited you cause of Baby and you weren't too sure if anyone outside of this, place, was even looking for you. You hoped Tyler was. He didnt give up you before, surely he wouldn't now, right?</p><p>The bedroom door creaking open took you out of your thoughts. Baby, yet again, looked exhausted from her day. She sluggishly walked over to the bed and plopped herself into it. You stayed silent, though you wanted someone to at least talk to. Even if it was.... Her.</p><p>"B...Baby?" You softly said, a little but over a whisper. She disnt move, but she gave a 'hm' to show that she was listening. "Why are you so tired lately?" You ask. You weren't sure if she'd even answer you. </p><p>"Parties.." She said, her voice muffped by the blankets. "So many kids. So many birthdays. I can't wait until its done and over wiiiiith," Baby said, rolling onto her back. Her eyes clothed. After awhile, she opened them and looks at You. "Why do you ask?" </p><p>"N-no reason," you say quickly, laying down under the covers in a quick and hasty movement. Your back was to her. You hear a soft chuckle from her. </p><p>"Are you feeling lonely, Toy?" She whispers in your ear. You close your eyes shit tightly. "Am I not giving you enough attention?~" you feel her wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to her. You feel her chest on your backand her nuzzling into your hair. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, my lil toy~" </p><p>You didnt speak, you didnt know how. Her body being close to you, her nuzzling her face into your hair. You felt tears in the corners of your eyes. You remembered how if felt to cuddle with someone, but that had been months ago. </p><p> </p><p>His small arms wrapping around you, tightly. As if he let go, you'd drift away from him. You gladly held him close, a soft, warm smile on your face. </p><p>"You promise?" He asked. His voice so small and helpless. You pet his head, kissing the top of it as a small action of reasurrance. </p><p>"I promise bub," you whisper to him. "I'll always protect you," </p><p>"Always?"</p><p>You smile as he nuzzles into your chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I pinky promise"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry if it seemed short! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awaken. At first you dont know where you are for a second. Its dark and you can barely see anything. You feel a hand wander over your side to your hip. Its stops when you stir. </p><p>"Did I wake you?~" tue familiar voice of Baby makes you wake up slightly more. You turn to face her, your eyes squinting slightly at her florecent green eyes. </p><p>"Kinda," you whsioer to her, throat scratchy from nit talking for awhile, sleep still clear in your voice. </p><p>"Sorry toy," she whispers. "Didnt mean to, but I couldn't help myself," you move onto your back so that your not draining your neck to look at her. Your eyes are half lidded, ready to go back to sleep any minute. </p><p>You feel her hands on your again. Running against your collar bone and downwards. Then run between your breasts, down your stomach, stopping just above your crotch. You were too tired to comprend what she wanted, but you got the idea once she began fiddling with your button on your pants. </p><p>"You grab her hand before she could even begin to slip them into your pants. "Not there.." You say in a groggy voice. </p><p>"Oh, come on~" Baby says, coming closer to you. She leans forward, softly pecking at your neck with kisses. You groan in slight annoyance. Baby always didnthis at least knce in awhile. She always wanted to play around, but you didn't allow her to have her fun. Whenever she was in this mood, it was always her trying to get you out of your pants. You had to struggle awhile to get her to stop. Normally she'll get bored or the hours will pass and shed have to go back to work. She licks your neck since you gave her more access, softly nibbling as she did so. You softly lush her head away from your neck. </p><p>"No Baby," you say, sleepily glaring at her. She chuckles under her breath. </p><p>"Come on, let me have some fun with you~" Baby says as she snuzzles into your neck. She was still attempting to slip her hands into your pants and between your legs. You were starting to struggle to keep her out of them. The struggling began to lessen as you were getting too tired to actually deal with this. Whyd she wake you at this time anyways!? Her hand slipped from your hold and slips into your pants. "Thats it~" her hand managed to slip under your underwear as well, rubbing her index and middle finger against your opening. You inhale sharply at the odd feeling, moving your hips to stop her. She dipped her middle finger i to you, holding it there when you softly gasp. </p><p>"S..st...stop..." You say, trying to pull her hand away from your opening. To no avail. "Baby, s... Stop..." She pulled her finger out and you hoped that she was stopping what she was doing. But that soon broke when she put both her index and middle finger into you. You gasp loudly, a whine at the end. </p><p>She thrusted her fingers into you, at a slow pace. She watched the faces you made, seemingly trying to fight off what she was doing to you. You were different than other human females shes taken as hostage. None of em really fought her, already allowing their fate. She heard whimpers from you,seeing how hard you were trying not to moan, gurgled moans would come out now and then, but all youd do would whimper. She leans forward more, capturing your lips with hers. You try to pull away,but she held your head in place with her other hand. She licked yoir bottom lip, wanting entrance. You tried to keep your mouth shut, but with a hard thrust into your womanhood, she easily slipped her tongue into your gasping mouth. You tried to pull away, wanting this to stop. You felt a ball build up inside your gut, it growing with each thrust of her two fingers. The built up and up and up until it just bursts. Your insides clamp aroind her fingers as your body tensed and suffered, your juices spilling onto jer hand and the bed sheets. </p><p>She gave slower thrusts, before stopping. You gasp softly, chest rising and falling quickly. She kisses you once, then twice, then a thrid time. You turned away from her. She only smiled as she pulled her fingers out of you and out of your pants. She softly lickes her finger, tasting your sweetness.  "You taste great, Toy~" she says. You turn your whole body from her. You feel her wrap an arm around you, spooning you. "Maybe we'll have some much better fun soon~" you mentally shudder at the thought and tried to sleep it off. </p><p> </p><p>But it did nothing for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uuuuuuuh, have this ig. Wanted to update this. What i ahd at first got deleted cause of the app reloading on me-</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>